


One True Love...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [82]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ponders the meaning of love....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One True Love...

For Samwise Gamgee there were many kinds of love. When he pondered the word at all, he saw a gem with many sparkling facets. His love for his dearest Rose was one. For her he felt an abiding loyalty and a tender affection. This same tender affection was lavished on their children. He loved the Shire and his many friends, with his 'Fellowship' comrades being set apart as 'special dear'.

But the love he felt for Frodo transcended all others. This was the love that made both his heart and body sing with joy. This was his one true love .


End file.
